- Teammates, Best friends, and Brothers -
by WarJunkie90
Summary: My first Fanfic! A story of two of the villages best bro's! Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Over a course of three days. The telling of events during and after a near fatal experience. Note 1: Rate and Judge as you wish! Note 2: Initially, i wanted to kill Shino off, and his death was more gore filled. I couldn't do it! So i changed my mind! BTW, i don't own Naruto.


**- Teammates, Best friends, and Brothers -**

Note: This is my first FF! I'm not a person who gets upset easy. So praise or critisisim. I don't care really. BTW: I don't own Naruto! No need to be slamed with infringement on my first go if you know what i mean ;)

Late on a Friday afternoon at around 4:30, Kiba and Shino were on their way back from a mission in a neighboring village. After traversing the treelines for some time they decide to walk back the rest of the way. "Hey Shino, what'd ya think of those d-bag Sound Nin we just whooped back there huh?!" "Shino?" "Whats up bud? You've been quiet for a while now." Shino was walking alongside Kiba in a very quiet and stotic state. "I'm picking up enemy movement up ahead.." He pause shortly. "And they're the same we just faught earlier." Another ten minutes passed before Kiba spoke again. "Hey Shino, you still picking up traces of enemy?" "No." "I think they don't want to get close for some reason.". They continued walking through the forest. Then, all of a sudden. An eardrum spliting blast ripped through the forest, along with thick greyish-black smoke. Kiba was thrown some 30-40 feet back slaming back first against a nearby tree. The blast came from a set of strategically placed tripwires, laden with high grade Paper bombs. Kiba, still in a "shellshock" like state, was quickly able to shrug off the effects of the blast and tree impact and quickly set out to find his best bud. Limping, with small frag wounds to his right hip and arm, and bleeding from said wounds. He continued to limp and drag his way through the smoke and exploded trees."Shino!" "Shino!" "Where are you bro!". As the smoke and dust began to settle to a point where he could see more clearly. He then herd a faint, and very low moan coming from up ahead. "Shino?!", "Keep making noise so i can find ya." After crawling his way over one last collapsed tree, Kiba finds a gruelling sight. It was Shino.. or what barely looked like him. Both of Shino's legs were and chest were peppered with tree splinters, his high collar coat was shredded, and his trademark shades were blown from his face. "Shino!" Oh my god!" Oh my god". "Just keep still buddy, i'll get some help." "K - Kiba." Shino trying to speak with his mouth filling with blood. "You can't." "I'll be dead before any Medic gets here." Kiba outright rissisted to that probable fact. "No! Fuck that shit! I'm going to get you out of here alive! understand!" Just before Kiba began to freak out even more from the situation at hand. He quickly realized that both twenty-two year olds were carrying some new, advanced long-range radio gear with them. It was in the form of a GPS type watch, with a small black box attatched to the band, and almost every certified ninja was required to wear them now. Made specifically to lighten the burden as a result of a shortage of Medic Ninja from a previous Civil conflict with a neighboring country. They were pretty tough too, seeing as they withstood the blast. Kiba, willing to give it a try, pressed onto a side button and started talking into the device to see if it worked. "Hey! anyone there?! This is Kiba Inuzuka, i got a man down out here. It's Shino, and he's hurt bad!" Kiba felt kind of like a Tard for speaking into a watch to communicate with some D-Bag from far away, who probably wasn't at their post. It was weird, but it was a long shot. Just then, a response came through on the other end. "Affirm, we read you. Whats your position, over?" "Oh thank god, it actually works!" Kiba said. "Yeah, my teammate is down and he's hurt bad, you gotta get out here and help me get him out of here fast!" "Alright, hang tight, we got your location. We're sending Medics out your way now, give them five mikes, out." "Please, just hurry!." Kiba then walked back over to Shino. "Shino, listen. They got medics on the way right now. You're gonna be ok dude." as Kiba held a firm tight grip on his friend's right hand. "Your gonna to be ok." Shino nodded his head in reply. "Shino grabs hold of Kiba's left arm and mutters the words "Kiba. It hurts so much." while to Kiba's awe, swore he could have seen a tear run down his buds face. Kiba's own eyes now began to water. Fully realizing that Shino, his teammate, best friend, and brother was really in some serious pain. Along with the huge possibillity that he could die. And it scared Kiba big time.

Within three minutes. A team of six specialized medical ninja finally arrived to the heavilly decimated sight. Kiba herd the team coming close and flagged them over to their current spot. "He's over here!." The first medic said. "Alright, lets sedate him. Get about 10 pints of morphine into him, and get an EKG started. Shino was quickly placed onto to a stretcher and swiftly moved to the village, with his best bud Kiba following close behind. Finally, after what seemed like a long five minutes back to the village, it was already night. And Shino's condition would either teeter from stable to serious and was Semiconscious. They arrived at the just recently built Konoha Advanced Trauma Center. A perfect place for dealing with some of the most severe of traumatic injuries. As they arrived inside the four story structure, Kiba himself was also taken by a nurse and a specialist to treat his wounds, while Shino was carted down a long white hall and loaded onto an elevator. After a short stint in one of the nifty looking treatment rooms, a nurse walked in saying "Well Mr. Inuzuka, your a real lucky one. Most of the ninety pieces of sharpnel taken out of you missed your major limb arteries completely. "It's probably best to avoid training and any missions for a few weeks." Kiba was finally ok'd to go home, but chose to stay at the Center instead. Sitting in the huge, brightly painted waiting room. Kiba was the only one sitting in it. Slumping down in the soft plush and leather covered waiting chairs, he let out a deep depressing sigh. "Shino. You'd better pull through damnit." In a sense, Shino was more than just a teammate, or a casual friend. He was his best friend, a brother really. Especially when at times he wished he'd had a brother instead of a sister. Pondering that thought, he had dreams of times passed, of him when he was around six years old, being picked on. And then Shino coming in to engulf the bullies into a thick swam of bugs. Always picking Kiba up off the ground when he fell. He was always the quiet and weird one, but he was nice as hell, and Kiba liked that about his friends. When they first met when they were five, and then their time in the Academy together, to their entry into adulthood made him feel very fortunate to know someone like Shino for so long, that it always gave him a rather warm and soft feeling inside him. And it would just kill him had he ever found out that Shino had died. After an hour of waiting, another specialist entered the room and walked up to kiba. "How is he doc?" Kiba asked. "It's not good." Kiba's eyes imediately widened, and nearly shouted. "What?" "He sustained multiple shrapnel injuries to the legs and chest, and some of those pieces are lodged into his heart." "We fear if we pull the splinters out, he may bleed to death."It's a 50/50 chance though."If we do pull them out, and he does survive, theres a high possibility that he may need special surgery to repair the damage." "And we don't have any special tissue in our medical storage to use yet." Kiba, now distraught beyond belief, asked the doctor "Can i go see him?" The doctor nods. "Yes you may, but he is under some heavy drug treatment to neutralize the pain. So, he may sound a bit looppy, but he's awake none the less. 3rd floor, room 212, to your right." Kiba nodded back in understanding and proceded down the hall same hall from earlier, walked onto the same elevator and travled up to the 3rd floors Critical Care Unit (CCU). Just one floor above the usual standard ICU unit. Kiba walks down a mercury lamp colored bluish-green hue colored hall to room 212, Shino's assigned room. Kiba promptly rested his hand on the door handle, though after a few seconds of hesitation, he pushed down on the handle and entered the room. Walking in, he sees the room is alot more bluish-green than the in the hallway, and finally lays eyes on the huge folding, electronic bed that Shino is laying in. Kiba closes the door and begins to walk over to the bedside. Looking over Shino's body, he notices his blood stained headband laying on a cold steel nightstand. Kiba pulls out Shino's cracked and broken sunglasses that he picked up off the ground from his pocket, and sets them down next to the headband. Kiba pulls up a chair from the side, and watches his friend closely. He then turns his attention to the EKG monitor, watching the blue and green lines go up and down, the beeping tones going along with Shino's heartbeat. Kiba stands back up to sit at the side of the bed, looking closer at his friend, seeing many tubes and wires hooked up to him. One set going into his nose, another going into his chest, the other, a twin set of tubes going into his mouth. Kiba, now broken down by the sight of his frail looking teammate, lays his right hand onto Shino's shoulder, "Oh man." "How did all of this happen?" "Why did all of this happen?" At this point, Kiba surrenders to all of his grief, putting his head face down onto the bed. Streams of tears began to drop from his cheeks, "Oh god. Why me?" Just then, the feeling of a hand began resting on top of Kiba's neck. Kiba looks up to see Shino's eyes partially open. Shino also gave Kiba a very weak smile. Attempting to convers with Kiba, he motions to Kiba by pointing at the tubes in his mouth. Not quiet catching the message, Shino begins to tug on the tubes. Kiba finally realizing that Shino wants to talk, but can't because the tube is deep in his windpipe. Nodding to this, Kiba procedes to slowly take the tape used to keep the breathing tube in place off so he can pull it out. Kiba feeling he could probably get into some serious trouble if he removes the tube, he slowly pulls the tube from Shino's mouth. "Hey Shino. Did you wan't to tell me something?" "No." Shino replied. "I just fuckin hate tubes. But thank you for taking it out." Kiba grins in humor to Shino's still intact personality. "Lets talk for a bit Shino" "Sure." Shino replies. Listen, the doc said you still have splinters stuck in your heart. He says theres a chance that you'll die if they take them out, but.. "But what?" Shino asked. "Theres a chance that if you survived, you would need special tissue from someones elses heart to repair the damage to yours." Shino pondered the idea for about 30 seconds. "Kiba, you me and you are some of the villages most toughest bastards out there don't you? Especially me." Kiba acknowledged that well known fact and nodded in agreement. "Yeah of course.. but i'm just not so sure." "What do you mean?" Shino asked. "Well, your like family to me, and i'm not sure if i could really go on in life if something ever happened to you." Shino reasures Kiba."Kiba, if it takes something like pulling shit out of me, then doing a patch job to fix it, shouldn't be a problem." "But you have my word Kiba. I'm not going anywhere. I swear to you on that." The one other small fact that scared Kiba, was that unlike Shino. Kiba had a fear of dying too soon. For most ninja, death was something they had to accept as an eventual reallity. Rather it be of old age, Illness, Suicide, or Combat, i will happen eventually. But with him, there was so much more he wanted to do in life. Alot more left for him to do. "Like i said buddy, you mean alot to me. Nobody can replace a friend like you. Because in cosmic way, you and me are odd. You have your bugs inside you, i have the wild beast in me. You have those small holes in your arms and legs for your bugs, i got my clan markings. We're some wierd sons of bitches Shino, and i like my friends to be wierd." Shino taken back by that. "Are you trying to tell me you love me or something?" "Yes dude." Kiba responds. "But as a brother. I never knew how it would feel to have bro around instead of a sister. And i think that would probably had been better for me." Before Kiba can continue, Shino motions with his arms open. "Come here my friend." Kiba feeling much more softer now inside from the sight, dosn't hesitate for a second to approach his best friend, put his arms around him, and hug him back. Kiba, now feeling more comfortable, admits to Shino that he is tired, and wants to fall asleep badly. "Shino, i'm tired. Can i crash here with you?" "Sure." Shino replied. The bed was still pretty wide enough for both of them to fit. "Thank god your ass is not as big as Akamaru's." Kiba jokingly admits. Kiba hastenly walks back to lock the room door, slips off his coat and shoes, and slides into the fairly sized space remaining on the right side of the bed. After Kiba yawns in exhaustion "Atleast if something ever happenes to you buddy, i'll be close."

On a early Saturday morning, Kiba awakens to a still sleeping Shino next to him, with the EXG still going and beeping evenly. He rubs his eyes, moves the sheet off of him to get up and walk to the inside restroom. After a quick piss, Kiba decides to leave the room to get some coffee from the vending machine. Just then, the same doctor from the night before walks into the same room were Shino was in. With his cup filled partially, he then walks back to the same room. Going inside, he notices the doctor checking out the EKG monitor. Kiba begins conversing with the doctor. "Hey doc, how's he doing so far?" "This is rather odd." the doctor replied. "What is?" Kiba asked. "Well, when we first hooked him up, his hearbeat was very slow, and often near flat linnish. Tell me young man. While you we're here, did you notice any change in his heart rate?" "Well kind of." Kiba replied. "There was one moment when i was near him, he did seem very calm." "That is something odd." the doctor said. "How so?" said Kiba. "Because about 90% of the paitents that end up in CCU die in the first hour." Kiba seemed rather amazed by that statement. He believed that if he probably hadn't come into Shino's room in time, he probably might be dead now. But still, Kiba wondered of the thought that maybe it was his presense being there is what kept Shino hanging on. "I'll take these test results back down to the Tech downstairs. Would you be kind as to stay with your friend?" "Of course, anything for him." Kiba happily replied. Shortly after the doc left the room, Shino began to wake up. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he promptly greets Kiba with a friendly "Good morning Kiba." Kiba turns around to his amazement to say "Morining buddy." "Shino, i gotta tell ya something important." "Go ahead." Shino said. "The doc was here a few minutes ago, and he told me something that seems just unbelievable." "Tell me." Shino replied. "He said that while i was here with you, your condition from yesterday changed from bad, too good in one night. And believes that me being close to you is what helped you pull through." Shino turned his head up to the celing in confusion, but in understanding." "I just can't believe it. I always felt close when i'm with Kiba, but that close?" And it saved my life too?" Thats some crazy shit. But it was true. Later that day, the doctor from before, along with a medical Technician came into the room, where Kiba and Shino were watching their favorit NFL teams playoff against their rivals from earlier in the season. Shino put the sound on mute to listen what they had to say. Well Mr. Abuarme, we got some good and bad news. However, the outcome for this is going to really depend on your own decision. Shino relied with a simple "I understand." "Good news is that we see that your fully awake, and aware of your surroundings as if you were here for treatment for a broken arm. However." "However what?" Kiba responded, and looking worried. "Bad news is that we still need to deal with the remaining tree splinters stuck in your heart. X-rays we took right after you arrived last night, show that you still have three remaining splinters stuck in there like a dart stuck in a board. And it's just outright amazing, and probably a miracle that your still alive at all. Because normally people with these kind severe chest injuries, usually die within a matter of minutes or hours." But, seeing that your alive, and doing fine, we can't leave such objects inside you. If we do, we run the risk of those objects coming loose, moving around and causing further damage to you. So, what we plan to do, if you decide to let us. Is to open your chest and remove the splinters one by one. And if, and thats a big if, you survive, you'll need to have some replacement Cardial tissue to patch up those wounds. Sense the heart can't regenirate tissue on it's own, we need someone elses." "And thats the other bad news." Said the doctor from before. "This facility has been open for only two weeks, and we don't have spare tissue in our Medical freezer storage." "So for the time being, we'll leave you two alone to think about what you want to have done." With that, the docs left the room. Kiba, with a blank expression on his face, finally speaks to Shino and tells him something Shino would never forget. "I'll do it." Shino turns around and looks at Kiba with a odd, un-understood look on his face. "Do what Kiba?" "I'll donate tissue for your surgery. It's one of the best things i can do for you in your time of need." Shino looked stunded by his friends decision, but understood fully where he was coming from.

5:40 later that day, Kiba left the room to find the doctor that he was willing to donate tissue for Shino. Around a corner he sees him taliking to another pair of surgeons. "Hey doc, i got something to say." as Kiba walked up to him. "I've made my decision. I want to donate my tissue to my friends surgery." The doctor seemed suprised and shocked that a random vistor, but a friend none the less, was willing to share an Operating room with a critical paitent. "I'll get back to three later" he tells the three other doctors. "Verry well then. Come with me, so we can draw some samples." "Samples?" Kiba said with a surprised look. "Yes." the doctor said. "If we can get a sample to see if your a match, then were good to move foward." "We can't just donate tissue that don't match the paitents. If we did, implant rejection can occur, and the paitent could die." Stunned by this little unherd of fact, he still remains focused on helping Shino recover. "Hey doc, when the samples are taken from me, it won't kill me will it?" "No. Of course not." the doc said. "So how is it done?" Kiba said. "Well first we utilize an advanced robot, with multiple long arms and a thin hollow sharp needle, the needle enters into your chest and into your heart, then it can extract small or large amounts of tissue to use and transplant." "Wow cool!, and creepy. But will it hurt?" Kiba asked. "No, you and your friend be under heavy sedation when we do this. So both of you have nothing to worry about. After all, the K.A.T.C. is one of the villages most advanced hospitals." And you have our word." After Kiba's talk with the doctor, he walks back to Shino's room. It was already 6:00 pm, Shino was still awake watching TV. He walks over to Shino, before he was able to talk to him, the door opens with a team of eight Doctors, Sergeons, and Surgical technicians. The lead doctor from before spoke. "Well, have you two made a decision yet? We got the O.R. ready and preped." Both Shino and Kiba looked back at eachother and nodded up and down, and simultaneously said "Yes sir!" Both of them looked back again at eachother, both of them cracking a smile. The doc looks back at them in amusement with a smile. "Oh these two. I sense many good things from these two." he stated.

6:15 pm. Both Kiba and Shino are loaded onto seperate gurneys, and wheeld down the hall to another elevator, then taken to the fourth floor. The Operating rooms. Both men were rolled into a bright white room, complete with big overhead lamps, advanced equipment, and including the "Smart-robot" with the needle in it's arm the dotor told Kiba about earlier. They are wheeled right next to one another, with Kiba looking over to Shino. "Hey buddy, are ya still with me?" Both of them were being pumped full of I.V. fluids, and face masks placed over their nose and mouths were transfering the sleeping agent Sevoflurane into their lungs. "Yeah." Shino responded to Kiba, with a smile on his face. For the first time since this whole ordeal began, in a jesture of comfort, Shino extends his hand out to Kiba to hold on to it. Kiba holds onto Shino's hand in return. "I'm scared Shino." "Don't be." Shino said. "It'll all be over soon. Just hang in there." Both of their eyes soon became heavy and drowsy, and as quick the KO gas started to flow, both paitents were out like a burnt out bulb. The precedor began at the earnest. The Nurse #1 started by drawing a set of lines up and down the center of Shino and Kiba's chest plates. Nurse #2 started wipping a acolholic solution around their chest to numb and disinfect the incision spot. Doctor #1 (aka the doctor from before) was controlling the advanced surgical robot from another room. While Doctor's 2, 3, 4 and 5 were handling the routine of cutting open the chests of the two, passing around other cutting instruments. As soon as both chests cavity's were opened, Doc #1 could now begin maneuvering the robot around and begin the process of extracting tissue from Kiba's heart. At the same time, Doc's 2, 3 and 4 began the delicate process of finally removing the remaining splinters from Shino's heart. While the other docs did the work of fixing Shino, Doc 1 began the phase of seing if the tissue taken from Kiba was a match. After a few short minutes, the computer came up with a positive analysis. "POSITIVE MATCH" The screen read. To the Doc's relief, he finally got that good news, and he can now begin the phase of transfering and implanting the pieces of tissue into Shino. In an entire process that took almost six hours, was finally done and with Shino's condition improving, Doc 1 gave permission to close and staple up Shino's chest. Also as luck would have it, Doc 1 also had plenty of left over pieces of tissue from Kiba, willingly placed and grafted the tissue back into Kiba, and Doc's 2, 3 and 4 successfully closed and stapled up Kiba's chest. Finally, after a near full eight hours of being out, Shino and Kiba slowly began to awake from their long sedation process. Shino was the first to awaken fully from a long sleep, still drowsy, looked over to his right side to see Kiba still asleep. That was a sight that put another one of those rare weak smiles on Shino's face, a true moment of feeling good about something that can really make one think hard about the little things in life. It was after this realization, Shino formal vow to God not be such a quiet, boring, over-serious person in life. And to be more open about himself with Kiba and his own family, as well as being more understanding towards Kiba. Because, all it takes sometimes is a near deadly experience like this to make you realize that alot of things, both big and small, can mean so much to some people. Just then, a familliar voice sounded off. "Wow man, that was some deep stuff." Shino turned back over Kiba to see he was well awake, and apparently over herd everything that Shino said. "You herd that?" asked Shino. "Of course i herd it. I am about 50% dog ya know, i can hear things more clearly." "I think you mean Heinz 57% dog." Shino responded with a grin on his face. "Since when did you become such a wisecrack joker?" Kiba responded in a humorous tone. "I finally realized that i shouldn't be such a bore of a person sometimes. So it's like a new start for me. And it starts here tonight with me making crack jokes at my best friend. Or is that a problem?" Kiba put up his hands in defeat. "Nope, no problem.. Bug boy." Kiba added. "Oh, so you want to pick on my little friends instead of the actual master huh?" Shino responded in a humorous defensive tone. Shino then finnished by saying. "Well, after we get out of this hell hole they call a hospital, we'll go throw a few punches. What do ya say Kiba?" "Oh hell yes, But since when did you start saying "Ya" dude?" "I don't know" Shino replied. "It just came out of nowhere." "Perhaps maybe it's because i got parts of you inside me, and now i'm picking up on it. And you know what Kiba?" "What" replied Kiba. "I Like it." said Shino. After all my friend, we're friends." taking another look at eachother, with grins the size of a Ram's windshield. "And i wouldn't have it any other way my buddy" Replied Kiba. "Hey Kiba." "Yeah Shino." "Wanna watch MTV?" Now Kiba's eyes widened even more. "Now thats what i'm talkin about!" And the two buds watched TV and joked through the night.

Sunday morning. The first day after their surgery, Shino awoke with a sore, but mannageable chest pain. Reaching over to the table to grab the remote to turn off the TV which had been on all night; now showing the flashy, but annoying morning Music video's. Shino looks over to see his close friend resting comfortably. "Damn. All it takes is more than four episodes of Ridiculousness, and the guy is out like a lamp." Shino said with a smirk. He walks over to use the restroom. After ten minutes, Shino comes back out to see Kiba facing over looking at him oddly. "You Bug boys sure take a long time to take a piss." Kiba says, in his usual smart mouth tune. "We sure do." Shino responded to the stark, but true comment. "How are ya feeling Kiba." Shino asked. "I'm feeling good." Kiba replied. "Well thats great! Because i'm sure we are gonna have to prove that to the Doc when he comes to evaluate us and check and see if were ok to leave this place.". "Well i'll probably beat your sore ass to the end of the hall for something to eat!" Kiba said in his usual and competitive self. "We'll see about that Wolf boy!" Shino replies, and then walks over to give his friend a hand out of bed. The two Nin make their way out of their room, and down the hall way to a nurses station up ahead, while pusing their wheeled poles that hold their I.V. bags. "I won bitch! Kiba blurts out at the counter. "Only because i let you. Besides, i'm the one who nearly died. So i didn't want waste all my chakra insects to embarras you." Shino said. "Yeah whatever Beatle boy." Kiba sarcastically replied. A nurse approached the desk from a back room. "Yes, can i help you two?" Asked the nurse. "Yes mam." Shino replied. "We're looking for the doctor that checked in on me yesterday. Is he here?" "Yes, he's in his office, let me go get him." "Ok, we'll be here." Kiba said. Shortly after, the familiar faced doc came out. "Well it's nice to see you two up and about. You two just don't know when to quit." Kiba and Shino looked at eachother, then looked back at the doctor and nodded. "Since you two managed to make it out of bed, and all the way up the hall and to the desk. I'm guessing you guys don't need an assesment by me or anyone else. So your probably desperate to leave this place. But, before you can, i do have to run some minor check test to see if you guys are infact ready to be released. So two might want to get back to your room, while me and a nurse get some equipment, and we'll be over to check you guys out. "Ok." "Understood." Kiba and Shino replied. C'mon Shino i'll race you back!" "And absolutely NO racing!" The doctor said while lightly grabing onto Kiba's shoulder. "Ohhhh ok." Kiba, with his usual upset tone, and sad puppy dog eyes. "Lets go Kiba." Shino commanded Kiba.

9:30 in the morning. Back in their room, Kiba was getting dressed back in his clothes, while Shino was using the private shower in the paitent Restroom. "Damn, i can't even wash my chest right without this damn staples in the way!" Shino bluntley complained. 30 minutes later, Shino finally steped out of the restroom. "Well that took a while dude. I thought you might of drowned or some shit." Kiba jokingly commented. "Thats because i actually take time to wash myself dog boy." Shino humorously defending his "slow" but careful cleaning habbits. "Yeah thats true. We dogs just get wet, and then shake it off like nothing." Kiba happily replied. Then the good Doc from before entered the room. Along with an EKG monitor and a nurse. "Ok guys, are you ready to see if your good enough to go home?" The Doc said. "Yes." "Yeah." both Nin jointly replied. "Ok guys, just take a seat on the chairs and i'm gonna clips these things onto the end of your fingers to check your heart rates." After about ten minutes of assessing his paitents heart rythems, he determined that their rythems were well in normal patterns, and that was some long awaited good news for Shino. "Good. You guys have some good running tickers." The Doc stated. "Ok, now i wan't you guys to come with me down the hall." The nurse asked both Nin to do. Now in the all to familliar hallway, Kiba and Shino stood shoulder to shoulder with both the Doc and nurse standing behind. "Ok you two, this is the final test. I want you to walk at normal pace to the end, and the back. If you can do that, then your both good to go. Shino and Kiba nodded in agreement. Both Nin's began walking down the hall, firmly, ballanced and quick as if they were in a huge hurry. Reaching the nurses desk at the end. "What do ya think buddy? Pretty great huh?" Kiba asked Shino. "Very good Kiba. Now lets get back to em so we can get out of here." "Right."Kiba smiled and nodded back. After successfully walking back to the Doc, he put his hands on both of their shoulders and said. "Alright you two, you've convinced me! Now lets say we head down to the lobby." The doc said.

In the Elevator heading down to the lobby (L-3, L-2, L-1,) each green light changed as each floor they passed. "Well i sure can't wait to get back home buddy! How about you?" Kiba asked in his hyper manner. "Hell yes. I gotta go check up on my Clans insect hives. Lord knows how many of them have starved to death since i last fed them. What about you?" I should probably go check on Akamaru. He's probably chewed up half of my couch! it's been days since i fed him." Kiba replied. The elevator stops, and the door opens up to a slowly filling up lobby with paitents and regular people. As they walk out passed a small herd of people waiting for attention, they approach the automatic sliding doors. "Wow bro, can you believe it's been three days since we both came through these doors?" Kiba asked in amazement. "Sure is my friend." Shino replied. Just before they walked through the doors, the nurse came rushing down the stairs; looking if she had just run a marathon. "Boy's! wait!" the nurse shouted to the young Nin's. In her hands were their shoes. Shino and Kiba looked down at their feet and noticed that they had forgotten their shoes! "Well i guess thats what happens when your bed ridden for two days and don't get up to walk around. You don't notice much." Shino stated. Both Nin's put on their respected pairs, thanked the Good Doc and nurse for their hospitality, walked through the doors, and into the weekend sunlight.

Outside out on the sidewalk, the two close friends started their journey back to their houses. "Well buddy, feels good to finally be out of that hellhole aint it?" Kiba said. "You bet." Shino replied. When Shino suddenly stoped in the middle of the sidewalk and said. "Hey Kiba! Come here for a minute!." "What's up man?" Kiba answered. "You want to see my battle scars?" Shino bluntley asked. Kiba, with a raised eyebrow, replied. "Hell yeah! You know me. I love looking at gross things!" Shino unfastened his coat, exposing his chest, and then slowly peeled back the bandage taped around the center of the chest. Revealing twenty staples and stitches running from bottom to top, as well as showing diferent shades of sore redness, including the puncture scars from the tree splinters. "Ewwwwww! That is sick bro! But fuckin awesome though." Kiba excitingly replied. "Ok, lets see yours." Shino asked in return to see Kiba's scar from the surgery. "Gladly." Kiba replied. Kiba un-zipped his coustom made Husky fur hoodie. He then began to peel back his bandage, revealing a count of seventeen staples, with a much less redder shade of scarring. But it was still as disturbing to Shino as any other thing that stood out of the ordinary. "Now your a "True" friend of mine." Shino said. "What do ya mean?" Kiba replied. "People in my clan often consider comrades who fight, die, bleed, and even get scarred up along with us. They would automatically consider them as a sort of "Blood Brother.". "Really?" Kiba replied to the comforting statement. "Thats right." Shino said. "Well thats great!" Kiba replied. "Now we can always be related!" Kiba cheerfully exclamated. With the day slowly coming to a close, Kiba swayed his left arm abound his "new brother", and with a never before seen of public affection towards a friend or comrade. Shino put his right arm around Kiba's shoulder. "Come on my firend. Lets go to my place, it's closer. We'll get something to eat." Shino said. "Oh thank god! I'm starving buddy! Oh that reminds me. What do you got to eat anyway?" Kiba asked in wonder. "We'll we don't have Dog biscuits, thats for sure." Shino, cracking another one of his new wise-ass crack comments. "Oh shut up! I always knew there was a smart-ass hiding under that big ass coat. "But i guess i have to get used to it." Kiba replied back. Arms over shoulders, the two young Shinobi started walking again down the street, with Kiba and Shino hurling humorous insults toward one another, as the sun setted over the village. After all, they were Teammates, Best friends, and Brothers. ***END***


End file.
